Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to light assemblies, such as searchlights, flashlights, vehicle headlights, and the like, and, more particularly, to remote source light-guiding light assemblies.
High-power searchlights are used in various settings to focus light energy onto a particular target. A typical searchlight includes an arc lamp that outputs light that is reflected by conic mirrors.
Known light assemblies include a light source, such as a short arc lamp. Typically, the light source is positioned within a reflective volume or light emission envelope (for example, the path through which light is emitted from the light assembly) of a parabolic reflector. One known light assembly includes a light source positioned proximate to a focal point of the reflector. During operation, because the light source is disposed within the light emission envelope, the light source blocks some of the light that reflects off the reflector. Therefore, the light emitted from the light assembly may include shadows and weak spots that are directed onto a target.
Because the light source is positioned within the light emission envelope, known light assemblies often include large reflectors in order to compensate for the resulting shadows or weak spots caused by the light source. At least a portion of the light energy that impinges on a large reflector may generate heat thereon.
In order to provide electrical energy to the light source, wiring typically connects to the light source. The light source may also be mounted to the reflector through a frame. The frame and at least a portion of the wiring may be disposed within the light emission envelope, thereby producing additional shadows or weak spots within a light pattern projected on a target.
Additionally, at least some of the light generated by the light source may escape past the reflector. For example, the reflector may not be capable of reflecting all of the light that is generated by the light source. As such, the efficiency of the light assembly decreases.